criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Name of Murder
The Name of Murder is the fifteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the seventh case in Northern Europe, taking place in Minsk, Belarus. Plot Once the team arrived in Minsk, the player was prompted by the chief of the ESA to investigate the city's botanical gardens to ensure its safety for the lunch the chief and the government were to have later on. Unfortunately, they found Frøya Dahl hanging on a rope from a gazebo in the gardens. The team found David and they had to treat him as a suspect since he had left for Minsk without them. They also found that the government of Belarus and the ESA chief was meeting at the Victory Square. They found out that Helene Skovgaard was also in Minsk along with Antonia Björk. At the end of the second chapter, the team received a call from an anonymous caller that if they didn't catch the killer in two hours, they would set the bomb off early. Gabriel Hansen was found guilty of the murder. When the team came to arrest him, Lauren Wong didn't show any surprise and immediately started by showing all of the evidence to show that Gabriel was indeed guilty. Gabriel accepted his fate and confirmed that he was the one who hanged Frøya. He said the murder was to distract the team from what he was actually planning. Lauren demanded answers but he refused to say anything. At trial, Gabriel was sentenced to life imprisonment for the premeditated murder, the arming of a bomb, being a Crusader and denying information about the bomb. After the trial, David Guguin requested to help the player as he was proven innocent and he wanted to help end the bomb scheme before the disastrous results that would happen if it blew up. The three detectives, David, Lauren and the player, went to see Aaron about the bomb, Aaron said, according to Ingrid Vinter, that security cameras had caught Gabriel Hansen mentioned that the Crusaders's victory was happening very soon. David deducted it to mean the Victory Square. They found the bomb detonator and David successfully disabled them. Meanwhile, David and the player found Helene's bag at the church and found a folder in it. After hours of analysis, David found out that it was Helene who had assassinated his father, along with several of his military uncles, dosed the widows including David's mother and one by one, tortured and beaten her nieces and nephews to death. David and the player confronted Helene and she said she was the one who she thought should die and how they would die saying that she was Europe's God. But David had arrested her and shipped her off to court. Judge Crosby, ecstatic with two trials in one day, had reviewed the evidence and he decided that life in prison in solitary confinement in a psychiatric hospital for the mentally insane was appropriate for the lunatic mad woman. After the disarming of the bombs, the detectives, David, Flora and Aaron with Ingrid Vinter celebrated the defeat of the Northern Crusaders. Then a poisoned dart struck Aaron in the neck. Examining a note attached to the dart, it said that the Crusaders was not over. Flora then had disappeared and left a note saying that she needed to do some things alone and saying she left a USB key in the HQ. The USB Jey contained a video that revealed Ryan Fernandez and Elise Arud. They both had said even though they both may be behind bars, there is one last stage to face, the stage where the WCIA would collapse onto themselves and bring the end for Europe. The video's location was revealed, as a note from Flora, saying that she would meet them in Warsaw, Poland. The team got ready, with knowledge that Aaron was still alive but gravely injured, to head to Warsaw immediately. Victim *'Frøya Dahl' (found hanging by a rope in the gardens) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Gabriel Hansen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect smells of blueberries. *The suspect eats wood mushrooms. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect smells of blueberries. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect smells of blueberries. *The suspect eats wood mushrooms. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect smells of blueberries. *The suspect eats wood mushrooms. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect smells of blueberries. *The suspect eats wood mushrooms. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer eats wood mushrooms. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Minsk Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of blackberries; New Suspect: David Guguin) *Ask David why he had went to Minsk without telling the team. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mission Statement) *Analyze Mission Statement. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ingrid Vinter) *Interrogate Ingrid about her mission. *Investigate Church of Saints. (Clues: Book Bag; Prerequisite: Ask David Guguin) *Examine Book Bag. (Result: Ship Brochure; New Suspect: Gabriel Hansen) *Ask Gabriel Hansen about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victory Square. (Clues: Prayer Book, Note) *Examine Prayer Book. (Result: Weird Symbols) *Examine Weird Symbols. (New Suspect: Helene Skovgaard) *Ask Helene about her annotations in the prayer book. *Examine Note. (Result: Names Revealed) *Tell Antonia Björk of her friend's murder. *Investigate Red Tower. (Clues: Rope, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim's Mugshot) *Ask Ingrid about the victim's criminal record. *Examine Rope. (Result: Grains) *Analyze Grains. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats wood mushrooms) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Clues: Phone, Book of Rituals, Faded Paper) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Ask David about his angry voicemail to the victim. *Examine Book of Rituals. (Result: Hanging Ritual) *Ask Helene about the hanging ritual. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim's Note) *Ask Gabriel Hansen about the victim's note. *Investigate Tower of Victory. (Clues: Scarf, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Bowl) *Analyze Bloody Bowl. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Clash of the North VII. (No stars) Clash of the North VII - The North's Rebirth *Talk with David about his theories. (Available at start) *Investigate Church of Saints. (Clues: Helene's Bag) *Examine Helene's Bag. (Result: Unknown Folder) *Examine Unknown Folder. (Result: Murder Folder) *Analyze Murder Folder. (9:00:00; Helene's Crimes Revealed) *Arrest Helene Skovgaard for her crimes. (Helene's Trial Commences) *See David Guguin about leaving his past behind. (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Go see Aaron Björn about the bomb. (Available at start; Reward: ESA Agent Badge) *Investigate Victory Square. (Clues: Electronic Device) *Examine Electronic Device. (Result: Bomb Detonator) *Analyze Bomb Detonator. (12:00:00; Bombs Deactivated) *Celebrate the victory with Ingrid Vinter and Aaron Björn. (Aaron Björn's Poisoning Commences) *Investigate Minsk Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Poisoned Dart) *Examine Poisoned Dart Tag. (Result: Threat Note) *Analyze Poisoned Dart. (1:00:00; Flora Russais Disappears) *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Clues: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Message; New Lab Sample: USB Key) *Examine USB Key. (Result: Message from Ryan and Elise) *See Ingrid Vinter about Aaron and the ESA. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *When the player went to arrest Helene Skovgaard in Clash of the North, rather than the button for interrogation displaying "TALK" with a green background, it displays "ARREST" with a red background to signify Helene's true role in the case. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)